


Dragonfly of the Sunset

by yaikinnari



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Filipino, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaikinnari/pseuds/yaikinnari
Summary: Charvi would do anything just to make her bestfriend happy, even if it means pretending to be someone's girlfriend.
Relationships: Akila Beatrise Amulya/Daxell Serrano, Charvi Jiya Silas/Osiris Keanu de Martin





	Dragonfly of the Sunset

Hindi maiwasan ni Akila ang sunod-sunod na pag-tapik ng kaniyang panulat sa lamesa. Thirty minutes na siyang nakatingin sa notes niya ngunit wala paring tumatatak sa isipan niya. Paulit-ulit lang na gumagala ang mga mata niya sa mga salitang nakalapat sa kwaderno, yung iba ay may highlight pa ngunit wala ring silbi dahil nganga parin ang dalaga. Ibinilin na sa kanila ng terror prof na mag-bibigay ito ng 200-item quiz. No choices, at may time limit per question. Umugong sa reklamo ang buong klase ngunit wala silang magawa dahil once na mag-salita ang kanilang guro, final na iyon. 

Isang buntong hininga ang nanggaling sa dalaga. Sa di malamang dahilan ay kahit anong gawin niya, hindi talaga siya makapag-focus. Sinilip niya ang kaibigang abala rin sa pag-gawa ng project. Simula ng buksan nito ang laptop ay hindi na siya nakausap ni Akila. Pinag-masdan niya kung paano kumunot ang noo ng kaibigan sa ginagawa at paminsan-minsa'y umiiling sa sarili. _Sana lahat mahaba ang attention span._ Yun nalang ang naisip niya. 

**"Stop staring, hindi naman ako ang isasagot mo bukas,"** suway sa kaniya ng kaibigan. Ni hindi niya nga ito nilingon kaya nagulat si Akila nang mapansin pa siya. Ipinatong nalang ni Akila ang noo sa binabasa at pumikit. Alam niyang wala siyang matatapos kung panay ang pag-ganyan niya, pero sabi nga nila hindi ba, wag pilitin ang ayaw.

Bumangon sa pag-mumukmok si Akila at masiglang tumingin sa kaibigan. **"Bili muna tayo snacks! Saka paubos na rin yang kape mo, oh!"** Sabay turo niya sa kape ni CJ na tunaw na yelo na lang ang nagpaparami. Mas mabuti kung nasa tamang kondisyon ang kaluluwa ni Akila, kaya makakatulong ang pagkain. Samantalang si CJ, kaibigan niya, ay kinakailangan namang mag-pahinga dahil baka ma-stress ito lalo. Pumayag naman si CJ at ibinigay na ang pera sa kaibigan. **"Galante, palibhasa hindi niya pera ang mawawaldas,"** pabirong habol niya pa. Inirapan lang siya ng kaibigan at pumunta na sa counter para umorder ulit. Tinanggal na muna ni CJ ang kaniyang reading glasses at nag-unat ng leeg. Sa sobrang focus niya kanina ay hindi niya naramdaman ang pangangalay sa batok. 

Habang nag-hihintay ay inilibot muna ni CJ ang kaniyang paningin sa paligid. Paborito niya ang lugar na ito, para na nila itong dorm dahil dito sila madalas gumagawa ng projects. Kilala na rin sila ng mga empleyado, pati ng may-ari. Kabisa niya na rin ang design ng paligid kaya alam niyang dinagdagan nila ito ng decoration ngayon. Ang ibang halaman ay pinalitan din nila, siguro ay para bumagay ito sa panahon. Sa pwesto nila ay tahimik, tamang-tama sa pag-ccram ni Akila ng written tasks at sa panonood ni CJ ng mga films para sa kanilang reaction paper. Wala masyadong taong umuupo dito dahil nasa dulo ito ng two-storey cafe, kaya minsan ay hindi maiwasan ni CJ na magulat tuwing may umuupo malapit sa kanila-kagaya nalang ngayon. Ngayon niya lang napansin na may katabi pala sila. Dalawang lalaki na mukhang busy sa paglalaro sa phone. Hindi naman ugali ni CJ ang mangialam at manghusga kaya hindi niya na ito inisip. 

On the other hand, ang mga binatang 'nag-lalaro' ay minomonitor ang camera ng isa pa nilang kaibigan na nasa kabilang sulok ng palapag. Nakita na nilang umakyat si Akila kaya hinanda na nila ang mga sarili. They were filming a prank video, mag-kukunwaring may aaminin ang binata sa kaniyang kaibigan, at ang kukunin nila ay ang magiging reaksyon ng mga nasa kabilang lamesa. Kanina pa dapat nila ito isinasagawa pero nahirapan sila dahil mukhang busy ang dalawa sa pag-aaral.

Nag-thumbs up naman si Fred sa kanila, senyales na pwede na nilang simulang umarte. Inalis na ni Daxell, isa sa mga binata, ang kaniyang atensyon sa selpon, at itinuon na ito sa kaharap na kaibigang si Osi. Umubo pa siya para 'makuha ang atensyon' ng kaibigan. Maang-maangan namang tumingin si Osi kay Dax at nang mag-katinginan sila sa mata ay muntik na silang mapatawa, mabuti nalang ang napigilan pa nila. 

**"Bro, may sasabihin ako sayo. Wag ka sanang magagalit."** Talagang nilakasan ni Dax ang boses niya para rinig ng dalawa. Sobrang thankful niya na lima lang silang nasa second floor, bawas kahihiyan din yun. Nag-panggap pa siyang kinakabahan, kesyo tingin dito, tingin don. Tiningnan niya rin sa peripheral vision niya ang katabing lamesa, tinitingnan kung nakuha rin ang atensyon nila. 

Abala sa pag-lamon si Akila, samantalang si CJ naman ay sumisipsip sa kape habang nag-sscroll sa phone. Nag-pahinga din siya dahil talagang naii-stress siya sa pinapagawa sa kanilang reaction paper. Hindi niya pa tuluyang alam kung anong timpla at peronalidad ng prof nila kaya hindi niya alam kung tama ba ang inilalagay niya. Perhaps she was just overanalyzing things, but this was college. Hindi lahat ay nadadaan sa simpleng pag-iintindi, lalo na't film ang kaniyang kunuha. Narinig nila ang malakas na boses ng lalaki sa tabing lamesa, pero hindi ito sapat para mapukaw ang atensyon nila at makinig. 

**"Ano ba yun pre?"** Nilakasan din ni Osi ang boses niya, pero hindi siya sumulyap, di katulad ng magaling niyang kaibigan. Mahahalata sila kung panay ang pag-tingin nila kaya pinanindigan niya nalang ang pag-arte. **"Kasi bro, diba nangako ako na hindi ko gagawin yun,"** panimula ni Dax. **"Ang alin ba?"** atat na tanong ni Osi, kunot pa ang noo para mukhang nag-tataka talaga. Habang busy sila sa pag-arte ay hirap na hirap namang mag-pigil ng tawa si Fred. 

Hinawakan ni Dax ang kamay ni Osi at hinimas-himas ito. **"Basta, wag kang magagalit ha?"** malumanay na tugon ni Dax. Nag-patuloy pa sila sa lines nilang pasuspense, konting adlib dito, konting adlib don. Hindi namalayan ni Akila na habang kumakain ay nakikinig na pala siya sa usapan ng dalawa, at na-iintriga na rin sa patuloy na pa-suspense ni Dax. _Ang tagal naman sabihin! Pati tuloy ako naiintriga!_ Wala na ang pokus niya sa pag-rereview, hell, nalimutan niya na ngang itutuloy niya pa ang pag-aaral. Si CJ ay kahit nag-pophone, nakikinig na 'rin. Sa lakas ba naman ng boses nung dalawa, kahit may ginagawa siya ay di niya maiwasang marinig ang pag-uusap, pero hindi siya katulad ni Akila na halos titigan na ang mga binata, lowkey lang siya. 

**"Ano ba yun? Kanina ka pa pre. just spill it out,"** casual na sabi ni Osi. Nag-pakawala naman ng isang OA na buntong hininga si Dax. **"Bro, natapos ko nang panoorin yung Twilight ng hindi ka nahintay, sorry! Ang ganda kasi talaga, saka ang tagal na natin yung plinano kaya nainip na ako!"** Pinikit niya pa ang mga mata niya at akmang hinihintay na sigawan siya ng kaibigan. Wala naman iyon sa script nila, mema lang siya. Matapos sabihin ni Dax iyon ay isang pinigil na tawa ang kumawala sa kabilang lamesa. _Bwiset! Sa tagal nung suspense, tungkol lang pala sa Twilight?!_ Hindi na napigilan ni Akila ang tawa. She was dumbfounded. Sinipa naman siya ni CJ sa ilalim ng mesa at pinandilatan ng mata, senyas para tumahimik siya. Pero pati siya ay nakangiti at na-tanga sa sagot ni Dax. 

Kahit sa kaloob-looban ay gusto nang tumawa ng dalawang binata, pinigilan nila ito at itinuloy ang dialogue. Hindi na rin napigilan ni Akila ang sarili at natawa na ng tuluyan, si CJ naman ay tumatawa na rin, pero mas mahina kaysa sa halakhak ni Akila. Nang maka-recover sa pag-tawa ang dalawa ay nagulat sila ng biglang lumapit yung dalawang lalaki. Ininform nila sila Akila tungkol sa 'prank'. Both girls were cool with it, kaya naka-hinga ng maluwang sina Dax at Osi. Hindi naman kasi nila ito ipopost hangga't walang consent nung mga involved. Umupo ang dalawa at nakipag-usap pero agad din itong naudlot dahil nag-ring ang phone ni Akila.

**"Si Mommy,"** tiningnan naman niya si CJ na nakatingin din sa kaniya at nag-tataka. Nag-isip pa siya ng dahilan, hindi niya naman naiwang bukas ang bahay, nag-paalam rin naman siya na aalis siya ngayon, kaya Bakit naman tatawag sa kanila sa ganitong oras ang Mommy ni Akila? Maingat niyang inangat ang phone sa tainga matapos sagutin ang tawag.

**"Bakit walang laman na pagkain ang bowl ni Star? Hindi niyo ba pinakain 'to?"** Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Akila. Narinig niya pa ang pag-kaluskos sa kabilang linya. **"At bakit wala nang dog food dito? Hindi niyo ba siya binilhan?!"** Medyo lumakas na ang boses ng mommy ni Akila. Tumingin siya kay CJ, sunod naman sa dalawang binatang nakatingin din sa kaniya, nag-tataka kung bakit mukha siyang takot na takot. Inalis ni Akila ang phone sa tainga at tinakpan ang mic. 

**"Hindi natin napakain si Star!"** Para sa isang bulong, napalakas ang pag-kakasaad nito ni Akila. Na-alarma naman si CJ sa narinig at bigla ding bumilis ang kilos. Dali-dali ang dalawa sa pag-liligpit ng gamit. **"Ah, mommy..hehe pauwi na po pala kami! Bye!"** hindi na niya hinintay ang sasabihin ng mommy niya dahil paniguradong sesermonan lang siya nito. **"May pupuntahan pa pala kami! Hehe sorry ha? Bye din!"** Wala na rin silang oras para ipaliwanag sa dalawa ang nangyayari kaya nag-paalam nalang sila. Nauna nang mag-lakad si CJ, at bago pa maka-alis, kinuha ni Akila ang kamay ni Dax at may nilagay na maliit na papel. Kinindatan niya ito at kumaway siya kay Osi bago tuluyang umalis at sumunod sa kaibigan. 


End file.
